The Furies Daughter
by Ruby Chikyu 4444
Summary: Hitomi's a furie, believed to be the one to unite Ferris (Gaia's moon), Earth and Gaia. Too bad she has to deal with a certain angel she wants too kill enjoy z crazyness


The Furies Daughter

After much mehing and lack of reading of ffnet, I have returned. I hope to start up with my stories and will start by rewriting the one's I have yet to finish and even eventually rewrite The Third Fanel; please be patient; when im not at work im at school, but ill try and update a story at least every two weeks hopefully more.

From the very first time the two met, sparks flew. The heaven's at the time making it's presence known, just the foreboding to grace such a profound event. Each was aware of the other's reputation. He was a draconian, an angel in the modern literature of Earth. Renown for his triumph in battle, and his unyielding will against evil. She on the other hand, was a whole different story. She was a fury, the quote, unquote basis of all hatred; and the most dangerous as well. The two had been fighting for more than five centuries. Each making more drastic moves than before. Finally the day had come when the challenge was issued. The day when both would end it with one final battle. The results were not as anyone had planned. With one look things exploded, literally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond hair, dragon eyed girl looked behind herself menacingly. He would be there soon and she had to make sure she was at her best. With an inhale she let the shadows comfortably consume her. Her eyes and the crimson pendent around her neck, the only reflection in the dark. Her mind drifted to the invitation; not her best work but not her worst. One girl in love with one guy, but infatuated with the other; the truly brilliant part being that the guy who she was in love with was not sure about his emotions as well. A mischievous smirk took hold of her. True the Draconian could fix the problem, however it did not mean the participants did not suffer through the process. It was how she survived, the pain of others her energy. The smile dropped and for a moment she wore a look of complete emptiness, the pain was always as hollow as she. She shook her head removing the self destructive thoughts that always accompanied the pain. She stepped out of the darkness again and turned to the over look in which she agreed their meeting. The sky was restless, it seemed that even the elements themselves raged war with one another. Her eyes drifted shut, memories clouding her thought. With the snap of a wig she resumed her cold shell, and whirled around to meet her fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone heard stories about the demon. The Fury Hito had never been caught; and never bested. No one had even the privilege of catching a glimpse of the spirit; Something that even Dilandau and his fury followers could not escape. It was these stories that made Van first challenge Hito. Despite the warnings of his sister, and even his equal Alan, he could not refuse the challenge of battle. Each time he would make a move she would easily counter and strike deeper than before. Always placing him in situations that gave more power to the fury. Today he was going to end that. While the other angels debate on Gaia about some obsolete prophecy, he would bring an end to Hito's reign of terror. As if a fury and draconian could fall in love anyway, the whole idea was preposterous. He portal jumped his way to the cliff. Hoping he would be back in the castle before anyone notice.

Out of all the things Van had expected, the angel in front of him was not it. What was he expecting... A gruff male with scars and red eyes and black hair... the epitome of all that is evil... more so than the lilth female with her blond hair. He could only move closer, helpless against his image of perfection. She turned around and he could only fall deeper into the cold jade eyes of his would be opponent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi raised a brow. The boy held a certain air about him, but this was no place for innocents.

"You need to leave... I am expecting someone and our meeting will not be a pleasant one to anyone in the vicinity." - Hito

Van hesitated. "What do you mean, I can say the same thing... I have to meet someone more dangerous than you can imagine."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes and two obsidian wings emerged out of her back. "Van Fanel I presume, It is nice to finally meet you in person, to bad you won't be staying here for long. Filthy Draconian." She threw a dark orb of crimson that he just narrowly missed. In response he sent his own orb. She intercepted it, with little problem reversing it on him. What she did not expect was her own orb acting on it's own accord and crashing into her.

For a moment he smiled triumphant before he saw that his opponent had crumpled. He rushed to her not sure why her orb had so openly betrayed her. She seemed so different with her eyes closed, innocent. He gently clasped her chin and moved it towards him, admiring her beauty for a moment. Then in odd sense of compassion he picked her up and orbed back to The Mystic Moon. Now he was not a fool, after proper cleansing of wounds, the fury was bound... just bound to his warm bed with food. His reasoning being the questionable treatment she was sure to receive with anyone else but him. His eyes drew heavier, and he was unable to keep from passing out onto the bed; unaware of himself wrapping around her, or her pulling contently up against him.

The two look like the figures from legend. However the two full blooded advisories had already met and produced an heiress of darkness, and prophecy. She was either to invoke the dragon and merge Gaia, Ferris, and the Mystic Moon to create the utopia for both the light and the dark or bring war to all three worlds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain shot through her as Hitomi peered through the slit in her eyes. Her body was healing but she was still very weak. Ever so slowly her gaze crept down taking in her surroundings. By the feel of the material below her she guessed she was in a royal's bed. She raised her eye at the arms intertwined about her waist. So the arrogant angel had the impression that she would serve him as a slave. She placed slight pressure against the metal about her wrists. It was Draco-Iron, a type of metal unaffected by enchantment or spells. The only thing that could open them were the key. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted about the room, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes found the key tied to top of the head bored. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Clearly the youth was to tired to register stupidity. With meticulous movements her arm tilted up and grasp the key not making any movement to wake the other beside her. The key bit into her hand as she unlocked both manacles. Her left pulled forward testing wether or not it was bound. It was but with magic instead of the Draco-Iron. A quiet growl of frustration exited her throat. Everyone always had to do things the difficult way. Crimson color invaded her cheeks as the youth pulled her closer against him and sighed into her ear. She had to get out of this place as quick as possible. Her eyes forced themselves shut and her breathing steadied. Slowly magic began to gather about her legs; not enough to alarm the people around her, just enough to cut the bonds. She could feel it begin to separate and pulled her legs up. Finally, she returned the chains to their natural shape in a pile at the foot of the bed. Now the tricky part; she would have to leave the room and go somewhere where she could cast a portal spell undisturbed. Van snuggled into the crest of her shoulder. She swore softly to herself. Definitely the tricky part...

And that's the first chap of my rewrite - ru tossing and turning on her bed.

What's the matter? - shi

I'm just frustrated with my other half... gahhh want to nibble him... - ru

Sapphire Shi swear drops as Ruby pulls her onto the bed and cuddles.

I want my tasty Czech! - ru in whinny voice.

... ummmm right ... review please encouragement gets her but in gear... she had to stop today because she's mentally unsound hence she's cuddly.

neither of us own escaflowne or any other anime, book, movie, ect. - shi

may he feel the wrath of my affection - ru

--; um ... right. laters- shi


End file.
